Magic Kisses
by vic32
Summary: Gus looks after his daddy when sick


Gus woke to the sound of his favourite cartoons playing downstairs, so he knew his Justin was awake and up first.

Rubbing his eyes he sat up getting out of bed, turning he fixed his bed clothes so his bed was made. It made him feel proud that he was able to make his own bed.

Gus saw Justin making breakfast when he entered the kitchen, "Morning daddy Justin"

Justin turned and smiled his sunshine smile hearing the little voice he loved. Going over he hugged the little guy, " Morning Gus, did you sleep well?"

Smiling and nodding Gus replied, " I spelt good, I had good dreams"

Placing his breakfast in front of him Justin joined him, "what happened in your dreams?'

Gus swallowed his bite before replying, "Me, you drew pictures and daddy brought them into work to show everyone"

Smiling at Gus, "That sounds like an awesome dream, maybe we can draw pictures later on"

Gus clapped his hands and cheered at that.

Once both Justin and Gus had finished their breakfast the young boy noticed that his dad still wasn't up. Frowning glancing at the door he asked, "why isn't daddy up yet?"

Placing a hand on Gus's shoulder, "I think daddy has a cold, so I let him sleep. Why don't we bring him up some light breakfast and try to make him feel better"

Biting his lip Gus nodded, " That's a good idea, because daddy always looks after me when I'm sick. So maybe I can look after daddy now. I can tuck him in and read him a story, rub his hair. He runs my hair and it makes me feel better"

Kissing the top of Gus's head. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Ok, can you get me a bowl and a glass please and I'll pour the juice and you can pour the cereal, If he wants eggs we can make those for lunch, what do you think?"

Thinking for a moment putting his tongue in his cheek making him look like his dad more and more, finally, Gus replied,"Yes that's a good idea, his tummy might be too sick to eat too much"

Placing everything on a tray they made their way up the stairs to the master bedroom, using his tiny hand Gus turned the doorknob opening the door to let Justin in carrying the tray.

Brian lay on his side feeling horrible, he was hot and achy, he did not like feeling this sick. Hearing footsteps he opened one eye seeing his son tiptoe in with his lover following behind.

Gus turned to Justin whispering, "Daddy Justin, I think daddy is still asleep"

Smiling Justin shook his head as he saw Brian opening that one eye, "He is awake he opened his eye, be gentle now"

Nodding Gus very carefully climbed onto the bed. His little hand rested on his shoulder,"Daddy, breakfast is ready, daddy Justin and me made it for you"

Brian opened his eyes fully to look at his son, it amazed him every time he saw him smiling back at him. Sounding as sick as he felt Brian sat up with Gus helping as best he could, "Thank you sonnyboy, and Sunshine"

Gus stood and placed a kiss on his dad's cheek, "You are welcome daddy, it might make you feel better"

Justin placed the tray on his lap giving him a kiss of his own on the way, "Gus is right it might make you feel better"

Looking at his breakfast all healthy stuff Brian smiled, "I'm sure it will thank you"

As Brian ate he sniffled and coughed making Gus feel sad that his daddy was sick. Reaching up Gus felt his forehead like his dad would do to him, "Daddy, you feel all sweaty I must check your temperature, wait here"

Brian exchanged looks with Justin who sat on the end of the bed, "I think someone is taking after you sunshine lol"

Gus came back in carrying the first aid kit, being very serious he placed it carefully on the bed and taking out the digital tonometer. Hands on his hips he instructed, "Now, daddy, I am going to take your temperature, so stay still ok?"

Nodding trying not to laugh Brian replied, "OK, I promise to stay still"

Gus once again climbed on the bed and turning on the device proceeded to take his dad's temperature. Looking at the reading Gus tutted, "It's a bit high daddy, you will have to stay in bed, no work and lots of drinks. Rubbing his hair Gus kissed his dad's forehead, "Don't worry daddy, we will look after you. Now lie down I'll read you a story then you can get some sleep"

Brian used the bathroom before been tucked back into bed by Gus, he carefully made sure his dad was comfortable before sitting beside him on the bed, "Are you, comfy daddy?"

Smiling up at his son Brian nodded, "I'm very comfy thank you"

Satisfied that his dad was telling the truth Gus placed the book on his lap, "I'm going to read you the story of the three bears, now close your eyes and rest daddy, I'll look after you"

Closing his eyes he felt the tiny hand rub his hair as the little voice began the story, with added voices just like he did when reading the story to Gus. He wasn't aware how long it was but he felt himself fall asleep. The sweet sound soothed him enough to be able to do relax enough to.

Gus stopped when he heard the first light snores come from his daddy. Leaning over he kissed his forehead whispering, "Here are my magic kisses to make you better daddy"

Creeping out of the bed without waking him Gus made his way back down to Justin, finding him cleaning up after the breakfast, "Daddy is all asleep now, I read him a story and gave him magic kisses"

Putting away the last cup Justin turned smiling,"I think those Kisses will make him better, you are really good at looking after your daddy"

Beaming at getting praise Gus hugged Justin, "I love looking after daddy, he always looks after me good and you do too, can I help you clean up?"

Ruffling the little boys hair Justin replied, "All the cleaning is done in here but you can help me with the playroom and then you can have your bath, what do you think?"

Scrunching up his nose making him look like his dad Gus nodded,"Yeah, I'll be more stinky after all the cleaning won't I? And then I can go check on daddy again"

They made cleaning the playroom a fun game,which Justin enjoyed more than a big kid could and Gus was amused watching. Once that was done Gus had his bath without fuss then like he wanted he went and checked on his dad.

Gus carefully felt his dad's forehead again and frowned, turning to Justin he said, "Daddy is still very hot, will I get him a cool cloth to help him. Will daddy get better soon daddy Justin?" He asked with his bottom lip wobbling as his ran his fingers through his dad's hair.

Carefully lifting Gus into his arms Justin hugged him close placing a kiss on his cheek, "Your daddy will be fine, you are looking after him very well and I bet by tomorrow he will be a lot better. Why don't we go start making something for lunch like soup so he will have something when he wakes up"

Nodding against Justin's shoulder Gus replied in a soft sad voice, "OK, I can help with that, can I lie down with daddy, later on, just in case he wakes and needs something?"

Kissing Gus on the head as they made their way downstairs Justin nodded, "Of course you can Gus"

They made a beautiful chicken soup and warm bread for when Brian woke up and he did with a groan rubbing his pounding head. Forcing himself he made his way to the bathroom and straight back to bed.

Just heard the footsteps upstairs so crept up to see if Brian was ok, Gus was currently telling his teddy bear friends all about what he was going to do to make his daddy better and how he was going to help his daddy Justin as well.

Just as he was getting back into bed Brian heard someone behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw the love of his life standing leaning against the door frame.

Smiling Justin joked, "Normally the sight of you bent over like that hot and sweaty would get my engine going, but a sick hot and sweaty, well you are still sexy as heck, but I wouldn't take advantage of a sick man, now would I?"

Laughing lightly Brian flopped down onto the bed, "Don't let a little sickness, stop you, I'm here, come and get me"

Laughing Justin went over kissing Brian on the forehead before he started coughing like mad. Signing Brian throw an I'm sorry look at Justin, "OK, perhaps I'm not ready after all sunshine, I'm sorry'

Tucking Brian into bed Justin smiled sitting on the edge of the bed pushing the hair off Brian's brow, "Don't worry stud,we will make it up when you are better"

Looking around Brian asked, "Where is Gus?"

Holding one of Brian's hands now, "He is downstairs telling his stuffed family about how he is going to look after his daddy and make him all better"

Smiling on hearing that Brian sighed, "How did I get so lucky to have him and you in my life"

Kissing Brian gently on the lips Justin responded, "We are the lucky ones"

A little voice behind them distracted them,"Daddy Justin you never told me daddy was awake?"

Waving Gus over, Justin picked him up sitting him next to his dad, " I just saw myself, I was going to go get you so we can bring daddy the soup you made for him"

Happy with the answer Gus smiled his big smile telling his daddy, " We did daddy, we made you chicken soup and warm bread, are you hungry for it. It will make you all better. Oh ya better check, your temperature again"

Sliding off the bed Gus ran to get the tonometer again before coming back with it. Climbing back up on the bed Gus spoke, " OK, daddy relax, I'm just taking your temperature"

Gus was very gentle as he did it and he remembered how Justin told him to read it, looking at the numbers on the screen Gus smiled, " well-done daddy, you are getting better. It's smaller than before" kissing his dad's cheek, " good job"

Gus then helped Justin bring up his dad's lunch in fact they all sat and had lunch together.

Just like he wanted to Gus lay down with his dad after lunch running his fingers through his hair to make his daddy feel better. In no time at all both father and son were fast asleep.

The next day Brian felt a lot better so much so he could move from the bed to the couch by the fire, Gus still insisted he needed his pillow and a blanket to keep warm even giving Mr bear to cuddle as he always makes you feel better.

Brian hated being fussed over he was just glad his sunshine knew when to distract Gus at the right times the poor little boy got some play time as well.

The next few days were the same but each day he did feel better and better and what better way to do it, with his sunshine and his sonnyboy with his magic kisses.

The end


End file.
